Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 005
The Ultimate Great Moth is the fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 16, 2000 and in USA on October 20, 2001, but its original USA airing on Kids' WB! was fused with "Into the Hornet's Nest" and the episode was entitled "The Ultimate Great Moth". 4Kids TV aired the episodes separately on December 2, and December 9, 2006 Yugi has squashed all but one of Weevil's monsters, but unfortunately, Weevil has saved his best for last: his "Cocoon of Evolution", that grows stronger every turn until it hatches into an unstoppable "Great Moth". Summary Joey, Tristan, and Téa congratulate Yugi on wiping out all of Weevil's monsters. Then Mai Valentine shows up to tell them that Yugi doesn't have a chance against the Regional Champion. Weevil attempts to Summon his "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" by playing "Larvae Moth" equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution" saying that in five turns, his "Larvae Moth" will undergo a startling transformation, becoming the Ultimate Great Moth. Yugi falls behind and the gang encourage him to not give up. Mai mocks them telling them that their friendship speeches won't work. Teá retorts, telling Mai that she doesn't know about friendship. Yugi appears to destroy to Cocoon, but only stops its evolution one turn early, causing "Great Moth" to be summoned. Mai thinks the gang's not cheering now, Weevil's creature is unbeatable. They can chatter from the sidelines all they want, but it won't help Yugi one bit. (Japanese, Mai thinks, "So this is Haga's trump card." She's never seen it before. Haga's practically won already. Yugi's in a tight spot now.) Yugi thinks Weevil turned the duel around one more time, but Yugi's not giving up yet. He tells Weevil he'll find a way to squash that over-sized bug. Yugi manages to dampen the Moth with "Makiu, the Magical Mist", which in turn powers up his "Summoned Skull", who attacks with electricity. Yugi attacks, and destroys "Great Moth", wiping out the rest of Weevil's Life Points. The gang cheer Yugi's win, while Mai stands with her mouth open. Impressive, she says. She didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil. (Japanese, Mai says now she sees how Yugi beat Kaiba.) Yugi stands over a sniveling Weevil, telling him he won his duels by lying and cheating, but a true champion plays with honor. (Japanese, Yugi says, who would have thought that the first one to be sent home would be the all-Japan champion?) He takes Weevil's Star Chips, and Joey relieves him of his dueling glove. (The word "Retire" is written across Haga's "card" in the Japanese version, and his name, "Insector Haga," is written on the top.) Yugi has three Star Chips now. But he still needs seven more to gain entry into the castle, where his grandfather is being held prisoner, and he'll battle Pegasus once and for all! Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Weevil's turn Weevil Sets "Larvae Moth". Yami's turn Yami activates "Monster Recovery" to return his hand and every monster he controls to his Deck. He draws five new cards and Special Summons "Kuriboh" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). The attack activates "Parasite Worm". "Parasite Worm" destroys Kuriboh then damages Yugi's Life Points equal to the "Kuriboh's" Attack Points (Yami: 1350 → 1050 Life Points). Weevil's turn Weevil Flip Summons "Larvae Moth" (500 → 650 ATK / 400 → 520 DEF). He then equips it with "Cocoon of Evolution" as a Equip Card; changing "Larvae Moth's" Original ATK and DEF to 0 ATK and 2000 (2600 DEF after field power bonus) respectively. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in Attack Position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks "Cocoon of Evolution", but was too weak to destroy it (Yami: 1050 → 750 Life Points). Weevil's turn Weevil draws a card and passes. Yami's turn Yami draws and Sets "Beaver Warrior". Weevil's turn Weevil draws a card and passes. Yami's turn Yami draws a card and passes. Weevil's turn Weevil passes. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF). He then activates "Burning Land" to destroy the forest field "Cocoon of Evolution" is on. "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks "Cocoon of Evolution". The "Larvae Moth" within "Cocoon of Evolution" prematurely evolves to "Great Moth" and is Special Summoned in Attack Position (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF). Weevil's turn "Great Moth" attack "Gaia the Fierce Knight", but Yami activates his Set card. "Great Moth" destroys Yami Set monster: Beaver Warrior (1200 ATK / 1500 DEF). The attack continues, enveloping "Gaia the Fierce Knight" in its vapors. (Japanese, Haga explains that the "Great Moth" destroys all land-based monsters at once). Yami shows that he had activated "Polymerization" to fuse "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia the Fierce Knight" to create "Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600 ATK / 2100 DEF). "Great Moth's effect decreases "Gaia the Dragon Champion's" Attack Points. Yami's turn Yami draws and activates "Makiu, the Magical Mist" to wash the poison away. However, "Great Moth's" poison decreased "Gaia the Dragon Champion's" Attack Poison by 700 ("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 1900 ATK). Weevil's turn "Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yami: 750 → 50 Life Points). Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Makiu the Magical Mist" has dampened the field and "Summoned Skull" attacks with electricity. The water boosts "Summoned Skull's" Attack Points by 1000 ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 3500 ATK). "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Great Moth" (Weevil: 555 → 0 Life Points). Yami wins. Changes to the English Version * When Mai makes her appearance at the beginning of the episode a shot of her breasts are cut from the dub. * Yugi's Monster Recovery card gets a little redesign in the dub. * Yugi's Polymerization card is redesigned in the dub. but in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX dub it remains unchanged. * A description (in Japanese text) for how the fusion works for Gaia the Dragon Knight is erased from the dub version. * A flashback of Yugi running through the bug-infested forest is cut from the dub. * Yugi's Makiu card is redesigned in the dub. * At the end of the episode a card of Weevil appears, Erased from it his name and the word RETIRED (both in Japanese print). =Featured Cards= =Episode Video= JjIeazF9Qls Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes